BFP Wiki:Worldbuilding
This is the main page for the Worldbuilding project Nightmare Factory The Nightmare Factory is a 'dark kingdom' that operates vastly outside the usual methods employed by other currently known 'dark kingdoms'. They are initially the opponent of Yamaguchi Akiko but after the events of the prologue become targetted by the newly gathering alliance of magical girls. Their methodology tends towards that of indirect attacks as their minions at all levels other than Executive are notably weak for their type. Even a normal baseline human has a good chance of killing off lower level minions provided they can make the attempt. Such attempts are rare however as the Nightmare Factory minions are capable of using fear based attacks to incapacitate their opponents. Without guidance from higher level figures - such as Executives, or facilities - such as Factory buildings, most Nightmare minions are incapable of using more than simple 'shock' fear tactics such as illusions of 'being covered in spiders' or 'drowning'. These serve to incapacitate the vast majority of Nightmare victims though those with sufficient magical or psychic resistance (or those who simply are not afraid of the chosen fear) can ignore such tactics. With guidance, either active real-time or based on previously collected data about the intended victim, these minions can massively increase their effectiveness by tailoring the nightmare effects to the victim. If a target is afraid of heights then the nightmare effect will involve such a fear. This also allows more complex issues and traumas, even those which register only on a subconscious level, to be used as ammunition against the Nightmare Factory's enemies. Nightmare Factory Objectives: The Nightmare Factory's primary objective is the completion of what it calls the 'Queen Project'. This project involves mentally breaking down the barriers protecting Akiko's sanity and personality so that she can, at the right time, be turned into a vessel for the so called 'Nightmare Goddess'. The Nightmare Queen (Formerly Nightmare Goddess): Nothing is currently known about the Nightmare Queen. There is now a vague 'background' to the Queen: {C}- - - {C}A long, long time ago there was a magical kingdom that ran itself on the power of dreams. Unfortunately the kingdom grew and expanded and... well, it kind of had something of a power crisis. Human dreams just weren't enough to keep the place running. Nightmares, however, turned out to be a rather good alternate fuel source - mostly because unlike good dreams they could easily be instigated in the humans having them. Scare a few humans, start a nasty legend, drop a few horror stories here and there and watch the nightmares flow. Except that wasn't enough, it only served to delay the problem of the kingdom growing beyond what could be supported. It also didn't help that some people didn't like this new form of power and started to rebel against the Queen. On top of that nightmares are not exactly a clean energy source... every now and then leaked nightmare energy would gather and coalesce into monsters which had a tendancy to attack people and drive them mad. The Queen's advisors and court ordered the nightmare gathering operation to be expanded. More horror stories seeped into the world, a few humans (eg: Vlad the Impaler and suchlike) were coached into becoming terrors that would inspire nightmares throughout the population for generations to come. The Queen fretted. The more the kingdom ran on nightmares the more the leaked energy spawned monsters and the more the rebels began painting her as a monster herself - the 'Nightmare Queen'. Well she couldn't stop the rebels... but she could do something about the monsters. She began to gather the leaked energy to herself using technology and magic created by her and those few members of her court who were still loyal and not corrupt like much of her court had become with the kingdom's (and their) growing prosperity. This act changed her both physically and magically. These changes were immediately seized upon by the rebels as proof that she had become a demon, they blamed the monster attacks as being of her will and blamed many of the actions of her now corrupt and unstoppable court upon her herself. The kingdom soon erupted into civil war. In the end the Nightmare Queen was toppled from her throne... but she wasn't killed because to kill her would mean that ambient nightmare energy would go back to coalescing into monsters rather than being absorbed by the Queen. Not that it mattered much since the kingdom was empty now - the war having managed to either kill or drive everyone away to the Earth. So the leaders of the rebels decided to seal the kingdom, and the Nightmare Queen, away. 'Let her converse with and feast on the nightmares she used to ruin our kingdom' they said, 'that should be a fitting punishment for her. perhaps one day we will do her a mercy and return to end her wretched life'. Then they left. So she waited. At first she held on to the hope that perhaps what remained of her loyal subjects could come to rescue her. They didn't. Then she started hoping that her captors would decide to go through with their promise and kill her in order to end this cruel solitude. They didn't. No-one did. She's still there. Well... most of her is at least. Her sanity fled long, long, ago. - - - Though a rather more sympathetic figure the truth of the Queen is not'' ''known by the Nightmare Factory. Rather they believe she is the being mentioned in the only surviving records of the Queen - those produced by the rebels who painted her as an evil monster figure. The Oneirovore: Leader of the Nightmare Factory. Possesses high levels of psychic abilities, enough to seemingly download and upload data directly into minds of others. Was also responsible for creating the initial Executives, though how exactly is as yet unknown since it has relied on Nott to do this since her creation. Executives: *'Verse:' Head of Human Resources. *'Nott: '''Head of Research and Development. Created Executive Nanoha/Kuroha and is considered 'mother' by the same. May also have been the one to create Executive Mara when the 'Queen Project' needed it's own overseer. *'Kalik:'' Head of Construction; nominal overseer of the Nightmare Demolition Corps. *'Mara:' Head of the 'Queen Project'. Appears to rely heavily on numerical predictions and models to dictate her actions and grows angry when these are shown to be in error. *'Euz: Head of Business Expansion. Is 'retired' in order to provide the energy needed to create Dark Nanoha. *'Dark Nanoha / 'Kuroha': Head of Pest Control and Extermination. Nominally 'Kuroha' is an amalgamation of the four people that the Nightmare Factory was able to gather data on during the first raid by the MGLN group. Specifically - Nanoha, Vita, Signum and a little Zafira. This leaves her somewhat conflicted in thought as she, for example, remembers fighting with a device... except that device alternates between RH, Eisen and Levantine in her memory. This leads to some confusion. She is also heavily shackled by NF programming which has also distorted her already mixed-up memories to a point at which she currently considers Executive Nott to be her mother. Yamaguchi Akiko / Star Reverie Age: 15 Physical Appearance: Underweight. Average height. Neck length straight black hair. Brown Eyes. Costume: Need a good description, it's mainly purple and someone suggested making use of Evangelion 01's purple/black/green scheme for her. Powers: *'Sparkle Wish': A straight ranged attack spell with an appearance akin to a stream of sparkles, or perhaps glitter in the air. Doesn't cause much damage but as it's one of the '''''only two spells she has Akiko has learnt how to vary it's use some - most notably learning how to get it to ignite things (such as gasoline...) as well as how to release it point blank when she hits something with her staff. Feel free to come up with some creative uses. *'Sparkle Wall': A shielding barrier (approximately the size of a full body riot shield) made of the same sparkling / glittery effect as Sparkle Wish. Its actual use is unknown to Akiko since she received this a little before her mascot died and so never got a full explanation of it's purpose. Mostly she uses it to dazzle enemies or people who get too close to her but this is presumably not it's real use. (Desu Note: I was thinking that maybe it works to scatter light/beam based attacks, something Akiko never faced enough of to learn herself, but if anyone comes up with a better use feel free to suggest it). History: Akiko has been a magical girl for the past 7 years, beginning at age 7/8-ish. During this time she has fought three enemy groups of which the first two she has already defeated. Her career as a magical girl has been heavily influenced by the death of her familiar/mascot (A tapir named Damarri) early into the fight against her second opponent. This massively stunted her power growth as without her mascot to help she had no idea how to unlock any further powers she may have possessed and did not have full understanding of what powers she did have. Thanks to her lack of power and understanding Akiko, quite simply, failed at foiling enemy plots a lot - and people she knew often paid the price for this failure where, in other shows, they would have been rescued at the last minute or the like. This had a degenerative effect on Akiko's mental state and as things went on it became more and more apparent to those in her 'civilian life' that things were going horribly wrong... Unfortunately the reasons for her change were misinterpreted as those, including her own parents, pegged her as a delinquant and troublemaker thanks to her constant sneaking out, injuries and sightings near murders/disasters/etc (in reality those were all the aftermath of whatever plot she had interrupted and succeeded or failed at foiling). This was not helped by the fact that in order to make up for this Akiko started using unorthodox methods to fight including the use of primitive explosives, arson, and the simple act of hijacking and ramming trucks into things. All methods which left physical traces pointing in her general direction - though thanks to her transformation (and part due to the natural masquarade) she was never directly linked to anything major. In the end her parents and local school board had enough of the 'delinquant' Akiko and she was sent to a specialist boarding school for 'problematic' children at around the age of 12. Though she is still required to return home during the holiday periods such a return is, to her, no better than staying in the school throughout. Though she feels betrayed heavily by her parents and would not miss them if she were to leave she also does not wish to unduly upset them if it can be avoided nor does she wish to see them dead. Personality: Currently Akiko stands on an almost constant brink of hysterical breakdown. When calm she can be an unduly practical and somewhat violent girl - though this is more because she had long learned the value of hitting opponents with exessive speed and force in order to prevent them from having a chance to fight back. She can also come across as unpleasant to the more naive girls simply because she also knows the value of lying, cheating, stealing, ambushing and simply stabbing someone in the back or when they're down - all things she has learned in order to survive against opponents that outmatch her considerably. As if this wasn't bad enough her most recent enemy, the Nightmare Factory, has instilled an unhealthy amount of paranoia in her thanks to their preferred tactics - friendship will be viewed with suspicion and she will be on the look out for what she believes to be an inevitable betrayal. Despite all that, however, she is at heart a kind person who although she had the option of running away instead continued to try and fight in order to save people. Should someone get through her paranoia and assure her that there isn't going to be a betrayal and that such advances are not another NF plot then this side of her should start to shine through. It should also be noted that her education is considerably lacking thanks to large amounts of time missed from school (while out fighting monsters, under questioning by authorities, recovering from injuries, etc) from an early age. Note that this is a lack of education at fault and not lack of capability - with enough time under a capable tutor she should be capable of catching up to others in her educational age group. Desu Note: This is... stream of consciousness writing about Akiko, hence it being here and not on a proper character page yet. If people can comment on it and make suggestions/adjustments that'd be nice. Puella Magi Madoka Magica One of the idea bandied around since the beginning is that Madoka causes BFP to happen - by wishing for a world in which Homura could be happy. {C}Essentially, same end as the TV series, only instead of Homura ending up with Madoka's powers, she ends up waking up same as usual, only the world is different. This disorients Homura, who goes into default mode. Earth Magic What is the Masquerade? The Masquerade is the state of the world pre-Reveal, where individual magical girls fight their designated enemies, both never realising how chock-full of magic the world is. On the sidelines, occassionally interfering, is the Hermetic Concordium. What is the Barrier? The barrier is a global scale spell cast by the ruling king of the Earth Kingdom shortly before the fall of the Silver Millenium. Its original intent was to hide all subjects loyal to the Kingdom from the eyes of outside monsters and people corrupted from Metallia. Today, the barrier serves to hide the magical world from the mundane one. Its main features are: *memory suppression - it is easier to forget magical incidents *disbelief - it is easier to simply not belief in magical incidents *disassociation - magical guardians in and out of uniform seem like totally different people, it takes a barrier breach or direct observance for an observer to associate the two; this works more or less the same with the HC, their sigil allows them to recognize each other despite the barrier and works as impromptu incognito device (although not as strongly as a MG transformation would) *self protection - someone who breaches the barrier by making magic too obvious is hit with incredibly bad luck *preemptive awareness - in case of a breach by a malign outsider group, the barrier occassionally acts with bad luck before the breach happens If a magical being sufficiently breaches the barrier in sufficent force, it ceases to protect them: they are full victims of scry-and-die tactics. Due to the chaotic situation during its casting, centuries of interference by Earth Mages, and plain ambiguity, the barrier mainly protects magical guardians (specifically, the Sailor Senshi as they were among the people it was originally supposed to protect, the Paradoxes as they are associated with ruling god of the Earth Kingdom, the Sailor Nothing Crew as they were created as a fallout from an Earth Magic ritual) and protects everyone else less. As villains already hide themselves, it usually doesn't matter, but a lot of visible villains tend to be mixed up in magical girl fights - so the girl's presence probably causes the whole event to be dismissed in general. Answered questions How many Magical Girls are there, worldwide? :Consensus is between 5,000 and 10,000, strongly leaning to the higher number. Project Strike Witches The Strike Witches are a military project begun by the US miitary with cooperation from ColbaltCo. with the end goal of creating magical girls for use in the military. They are active in the project beginning in Arc 3. Efforts to enlist and train existing magical girls have met with failure due to the vast differences between the majority of the magic styles common to those girls. The Strike Witches project aims to correct for this by creating a device which accepts all forms and styles of magical input and then outputs the energy into a uniform set of powers under a single style, making it possible to train the girls as a team rather than each girl requring personal training from an older mage with a similar power set. This is accomplished by the use of the Striker Unit, a device which contains the so-called Miyafuji Engine and is designed to function as a magical USB port. Striker Units come in a number of styles ranging from land-bound Land Strikers to the more widely-recognized Air Strikers but they all share a few basic features. All Strike Witches recieve regulated magical enhancements including passive shields and significant increases to their physical capabilities. Active powers of all girls include reinforcement magic and active shields. Air Strikers additionally grant their wearers high-speed flight. All witches also carry some manner of high-powered weaponry, the standard sidearm being something along the lines of a 50-caliber machine gun. When reinforced with magic, these firearms become capable of harming monsters that unaugmented weaponry would be incapable of damaging. Thy-Robocop's ideas All the ideas I have come up with for Battle Fantasia so far, excluding the Maddie snippet, which is currently in the works. Most of the ideas will be used for the arc 1 stories, others are potential ideas for later arcs that need to be discussed. Tread with caution. CHARACTERS : - Maddie Lloyd, aka Sherlock McClane: when she was young, Maddie met and saved a fairy from some form of danger, and then they became friends. Then the fairy colony of her friend was forced to move, and it was decided that Maddie had to be mind wiped. Maddie opposes to this, and fights the fairies, but easily gets subdued and mind wiped. Her fairy friend, however, stops short from fully mind wiping her, leaving Maddie a few key memories that make her realise that magic still exists. : She sets up a club in high school dedicated to finding the supernatural, which then morphed into a stage magic appreciation society dedicated to debunking false mediums and fake events, though still keeping the core idea of finding the supernatural, only doing so by exclusion. This also motivates her to choose a forensic science course at university, and she dedicates her free time debunking false mediums and other fake events, until she finally stumbles upon someone that can actually do magic, and gets involved with Alyssa and the other magical girls there. : Her involvement in the magical world, her investigative knowledge and genre savvyness, will change the magical forces she encounters, and kickstart a series of events where she will eventually accidentally cause a magical war in Edinburgh, or a situation akin to Die Hard with a Vengeance in Edinburgh with Magic. She manages to survive with her wis and her friends, but with quite a few injuries. Also, to prevent the surviving forces from hunting down and mind wiping her, Alyssa and Sophie take the blame for it, and get punished in her stead. : As for her personality, she is rather direct and blunt, and very unladylike, though she can clean up nicely when she wants to. She has a certain deadpan sense of humour that comes when you least expect it, which is often peppered with pop culture references, though not to the extent of Alyssa. A good rule of thumb for her would be "Show her something awesome, and she will find fault". She also has a standing agreement with herself that she will punch in the face anyone that suggests even remotely that the masquerade is, in any way, a good idea. : Her original main role in Battle Fantasia would be to kick-start the investigative teams and the social network of the MGA, as well as be very vocal against any attempt to reinstate the Masquerade, and push for the official formation of the MGA in arc 2. Beyond that, she will be involved in some investigations, teaching the new magical girls about pragmatism, and possibly be involved in a future Magical Girl Die Hard situation. : A potential idea that Gamlain suggested would be for Gil to employ her for her organizational skills. Need to work out the ramifications of that. : Another potential idea for future Battle Fantasia arcs is that she had the powers and potential to become a Magical Girl controlling fire powers, but fairy mind wiping, and her mum's power blocking (if I make her mother part of the English Witness Protection Scheme group), prevented her from becoming a magical girl, up until she has both removed by the masquerade dropping and meeting up with the first fairy she met after the incident at Buckingham Palace. She will then first transform during a key point in Arc 2, possibly the MA and the EWPS stopping her from revealing their crimes as per part 3 of my four part plan for them. : The above would clash with the theme that even normal human brings can take on magical people and win, and possibly with the idea of being employed by Graham. But it would fit in another idea of mine of the latecomer Magical Girl who gets her powers past the normal age of magical girls, and it would give her a fighting chance if I use her for the investigative story I had in mind where she and Fate investigate an incident together. Details in the plot section below. : '-Alyssa Gillespine, aka Mycroft McClane': a magical girl who's half fairy on her mothers side, or possibly a fairy born from humans who descend from such half fairies. She lived most of her life with her fairy colony, but then she was allowed to go out and interact with humans. She soon became fascinated with them, especially all the pop culture and the technology, and spent a bit of time trolling random human beings for fun. At some point, she started to question the use of the masquerade between fairies and humans, and she began trying to subvert it and interact with some of the more interesting humans. One such attempt at masquerade subversion ends up in an accident that spawns a monster of sorts, and while she is trying to fix that, Alyssa stumbles upon Maddie, and seeing her dedication and her analytical mind, she decides to stick with her, troll her, and use her to fix her own wrongdoings. This relationship does evolve into friendship after a while, up to the point where Alyssa will do anything to help Maddie, including taking the blame for something. : She was also one of the key players in the Edinburgh Die Hard incident/war that went on, and at the end, when her own fairy clan decided to punish the person who started it, she takes the blame for it, and is force to magically promise that she will never use magic or reveal her nature to anyone else without magic that doesn't know already, or some similar sort of punishment. : When BF comes around, she goes to help the Welsh Dragon girls, using the new loophole in her promise that comes with the masquerade failing, and she uses her skills to broker a peace treaty between the Dragons and the not-so-Dark Kingdom they face, the Lizards. : As for her powers, being a fairy gives her access to fairy wings and pixie dust(possibly a form of condensed magic, similar to the cartridges in Nanoha), which she can use for a number of things. Her main power, however, is her voice. She can understand and speak many languages, including the spirit language, and using the latter, she can form contracts and agreements with avatar spirits of elements, or even spirits of animals and/or object, as long as the latter have magical powers (her pixie dust allows her to cheat, in a way. Say she wants to pick a normal lock, she sprinkles dust on it, and then makes an agreement with the newborn spirit of the lock, born thanks to her magic), and she can also hypnotise people. : She has quite the playful and mischievous personality, prone to jokes and trolling, with quite a of pop cultural references. : Her role in Battle Fantasia would be to form and promote the PR side of magical girls, which is helped a lot by her powers and her experience at negotiating with otherworldly entities. : -'Sophie/Silaya Petalweaver, aka John (Watson) McClane': she used to be ur typical magical girl, fighting monsters in the name of love and justice, always doing what she was told was right. Then she met Maddie and Alyssa in an incident which, for the first time, made her question if she was really fighting for the same ideas she upheld as a person, if she was really following the right idea. It also prompted her to become a more competent fighter, mainly so that she wouldn't be surprised the next time Maddie suddenly attacks her with pretty much basic Aikido moves and punches to the face. : By trying to capture those two girls, she eventually realized that the forces of good she was serving were actually promoting magical racism, and trying to wipe out other magical populations such as Fairies and Beast People. Eventually, she decided to jump ship and go rogue, fighting for a separate group that wanted to promote a peaceful resolution. This eventually ended up in the Edinburgh Die Hard with a Vengeance war, which ended up in her officially going rogue. : Her role in BFP will be to provide help and train magical girls in more practical magical combat, which will probably lead her to become an instructor along the line. : Her powers are as of yet undefined, but they can possibly involve the use of guns, swords, or other forms of beamspam, if I plan to use the Sophie persona. Or I can use the Silaya Petalweaver persona with the above backstory, and powers over plants. : -"Grandma Gillespine:" 'a World War 2 magical girl veteran, she has various powers over materials and technology, and spent most of her post war life designing magical weapons and materials, and integrating magic into technology. She can still transform, but she won't be as mobile as she was before, something which she compensates through the use of various magically enhanced weaponry. She's Alyssa's grandma, of Italian descent, and has provided the McClane sisters with a couple of magical gadgets. : Her role in Battle Fantasia would be to help out with the Technological side of the Alliance, and be head technician of the UK MGA branch. Though she currently can make magically enhanced weapons, these cannot be mass produced on a large scale, due to the fact that she has to make it themselves, and thus she is more focused on making personalised equipment. She will also spearhead and contribute any project involving the study of magic and potential applications to technology. : '-The Spanish Inquisition: a group of magical girls that have defected from their original groups, and/or owe quite a few favours to the McClane sisters, who have since made a group between themselves to help their saviours out. Called Spanish Inquisition due to them always appearing when they are not expected, and Alyssa adopting the Monthy Python quote as a code word for them to strike. : '-English Witness Protection Service/Guardians of the Veil (working title, final name will possibly involve Knights or something):' a group of mages and magical girls who offer to hide other endangered mages and possibly take on their fights, for a price, so that these people can happily retire/work on their evil schemes undisturbed/hide the truth from their children, and possibly prevent them from finding out about their own powers as well. They will do all in their power to discourage people from breaking their client's masquerade, which does make them do questionable acts. They justify it by saying that what they protect is much more important and/or dangerous to be unleashed. : They may or may not be part of the Mage Association, but they will work with them. They are also more technologically savvy, as they do need to stay ahead of any new forensic technique and police investigation methods. : In Arc 2, they want to reinstate the masquerade because a broken one makes it easier for their clients to be discovered by the very forces they are hiding from. : '-Girl with a shovel:' a girl dressed in white witches MG clothes (based on Yuuri from the Kazumi Magica manga), carrying a shovel as her weapon, she is the James Moriarty of magical girls, one who uses her expertise and her resources (a team of Dark Magical Girls and a couple of Dark Kingdoms that she took over) to help out other Dark Kingdoms with their plans, in exchange for favours. She believes magical people should RULE over humans, whom she sees as nothing but scum, unworthy of being protected by magical girls. She may also be a vampire/half fairy of sorts, nourishing herself off magical energies to keep her alive. : Her role in Battle Fantasia would be to serve as the main recurring enemy of the Investigators of the MGA, and an aid for other Dark Kingdoms to get dangerous. In arc 3, she might be contacted by aliens who want to take over Earth, and terraform it after a post-apocalyptic event, and will propose the plan of multiple apocalypses based on Walpurgisnacht and villains from the Pretty Cure series attacking one after another. PLOTS: : '-Sophie/Silaya's arc 1 storyline:' she saves a bunch of magical girls from an attack, and then takes them to Rebel HQ, where she has a conversation with them on the new situation. After a bit of a philosophical talk about the reasons MGs fight, she finds out that the MGs came together though a website. When she checks it, she realized Maddie's behind it. : She goes to rage at her, and arrives just in time to save her from the EWPS. When she sends Maddie off, the EWPS agent, who turns out to be a rather competent Mage/magical girl, engages her in combat, which Sophie wins through her more experienced, varied, and pragmatic approach. She then tells the defeated woman to leave Scotland or else, setting up for said girl to meet Maddie again at Buckingham palace, with the scars of that battle. : -'Oracle Girl plot': there's a magical girl who has limited time manipulation powers who can see a possible future through visions up to a certain time limit. These visions are not set in stone, as they are mostly based on extrapolated information from magical energies and how they interconnect, or something along those lines, which means that if something new suddenly links into the previous stream of information, the future will change, and she may or may not have a corresponding vision of the event. : After Akiko's jump, and her discovery of the magical girl network, she will begin to help out, using a stream of new propechies to get in touch and help other magical girls. She will predict Maddie's future and send a PM to her on the forum, and also predict a Mage Association attack on a magical girl, which she goes out to help, only to find she will buy more than she can chew. Depending on how things go from there, she might be captured or escape, and might end up helping Lotte Liese to stop the joint MA/EWPS Operation at Buckingham palace in the Maddie story. : Original idea for Arc 1: in Wales, at certain time intervals, the Welsh Red Dragon and the English White Dragon reincarnate into Dovakkin MGs and do battle, aided by their allies, the Welsh fairy creatures on one side, and the Lizards on the other. In BF, the Red Dragon is a woman who works at a coffee shop, who never found out about he powers, due to the EWPS blocking them. This block causes an energy build up that threatens to kill her, and when other magical girls realize this, they help out her friend in siphoning off the magic buildup, further hiding the woman from her allies. When the masquerade breaks, so does hers, and when one of her allies tries to contact her, miscummunication and an enemy attack force her to transform and flee with her friends, who then spend the next days trying to make her turn back. She is unable to do so herself because of the too much magic buildup that has now finally been allowed to vent off. : When Alyssa comes to help said Dragon Girl, after receiving an e-mail from her friend, she instead finds herself investigating the situation, opposed by both Dragon allies, the Dragon's MG friends, the Lizards, and the EWPS. She will eventually manage to find the Dragon Girl, help her cope with her powers and reject the continued protection of the EWPS, and eventually broker a peace between the Red and White dragon. Which comes of pretty easily, as the White Dragon is barely a teenager, and the main lizard leaders only desired to protect their adopted kid. : There is still a Lizard general that opposes such an alliance, a young woman who turns out to be teen mom of the White Dragon girl, forced to separate from her daughter due to the EWPS trying to stop them from awakening the Red Dragon accidentally, and who's since been currupted = by the NF or a Dark Kingdom into becoming a Black Dragon. She gets purified along the way. : This story may be told from 2 or 3 different PoVs. : Doctor Who/Nightmare Factory idea: after the Dragon story, and the consolidation of the Welsh Magical girls into a united force, Sailor Saturn arrives. After a brief talk, they get immediately involved into a Nightmare Factory attack at the BBC Cymru HQ. The Nightmare Factory plan is to kidnap Doctor Who writers, and use them to create Nightmare versions of Doctor Who monsters to terrorize the UK population and it's magical girls. The MGs manage to overcome and defeat them, only to find that Steven Moffat is missing. Saturn gets infected by an Empty Child. The MG's find the NF, and raid it, with obvious outcome, and possibly one MG being brainwashed into attacking the others, a la Signum. When they reach the executive, they find it's Steven Moffat himself, or someone donning his face. Either way, they deal with them in an appropriate manner. : Arc 3 ideas: the newly founded MGA and it's investigators are involved in the investigations of various magical crimes, finding Dark Kingdoms, and keeping an eye out on Yami's kingdom. Some investigations reveal a pattern that will put the girl with a shovel on their radar, and them on hers. She will cause many magical incidents to convince Magical Girls that they should lord over humans, while also collaborating with a race of aliens to cause a number of apocalyptic scenarios on Earth, to make it ripe for terraforming by these aliens. Said aliens may also be behind the Incubators scheme, making them gather emotional energy to power their machines, prolong their existance, and eventually have enough to start the terraformation process. : Investigation arc: An interlude 2012 arc where an investigator MG from Wales (originally a previous version of Alyssa, possibly a MG version of Maddie now, or a new investigator MG) goes to Japan to teach a series of seminars, and gets involved in a case with Fate Testarossa, who is just starting her career as an investigator/Enforcer, and needs some experience. They also get help from Honoka from the original Pretty Cure series, as well as Kyouko from PMMM. They investigate the murder of a Magical girl, and her transformation device which has now bonded to a friend of Kyouko's, who's been targeted by a Dark Kingdom. A compelmentary device just so happens to be in the hands of another magical girl who's been targeted by a rogue magical girl with the backing of a powerful family. And apparently, the Dark kingdom wants to put the two devices together... : Deus Ex inspired storyline: Another investigation arc, which has a conspiracy of people trying to make a Magical Girl Queen, a very powerful Magical Girl that can create an army of magical girls, and use it to subvert the MGA. The name of the project is Project Mary Sue. The story is mostly inspired by Deus Ex: Human Revolution in terms of plot and feel. Open questions *How old are the senshi, and the Sailor Nothing crew, at the start of the story? Gamlain's Power_Levels_blathering - this is all pre-proto, but, thoughts. Chatlogs Chatlog120212 Chatlog120213-14 Chatlog120215-16 Chatlog120217